


naughty

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Teenager Baekhyun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Я буду послушным, обещаю, – прошептал он, прижимаясь мягкой щечкой к его скуле.





	naughty

Трель дверного звонка разнеслась по квартире, и Чанёль поспешил открыть дверь. Он в принципе никого не ждал, но догадывался, кто мог заявиться к нему в такое время. 

Не успел парень пошире раскрыть входную дверь, как в проеме показалась светлая макушка и, протиснувшись мимо парня и дверного косяка, пробралась вглубь квартиры. 

– Привет, – обладатель этой самой макушки легко мазнул губами по уголку чужих губ и, раскидав кроссовки по коридору, последовал прямиком на кухню, по пути закинув рюкзак в угол комнаты. 

– Ты с учебы? – успел поинтересоваться Чанёль, прежде чем светлая макушка пропала из видимости. 

– Ага, – прокричали ему из глубины квартиры, – голодный жутко, покормишь меня?

Чанёль устало вздохнул, собрал чужую, раскиданную по всему коридору обувь и аккуратно разместил ее на специально предназначенной полке. Подхватил лямки темно-синего рюкзака и последовал на кухню, по пути укладывая чужую сумку на диване в гостиной. 

Когда Чанёль вошел в кухню, незваный гость уже вовсю хозяйничал в чужом холодильнике, забравшись вглубь так, что снаружи торчала только маленькая аппетитная задница. Чанёль не смог отказать себе в удовольствии шлепнуть по аккуратным половинкам, когда проходил мимо. 

Светловолосый пискнул что-то возмущенное и попытался выбраться из глубин холодильника, неловко ударяясь макушкой о стеклянную полку.

– За что? – возмутился парень, одной рукой потирая пострадавшую макушку, а второй – пострадавшую попку.

– Догадайся, – ответил Чанёль, щелкая кнопкой на электрическом чайнике, – сколько раз просил не раскидывать обувь по всему коридору. Ты же уже не ребенок, Бэкхён. 

– Ошибаешься, – усмехнулся Бэкхён, – я ребенок и есть. 

Чанёль тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что парень как раз таки прав. Бэкхён действительно был ребенком и не только из-за своего возраста, но еще и из-за постоянного ребячества. Чанёля порой бесила эта его несерьезность, а в некоторых случаях и легкомысленность, но он осознавал, что будь Бэкхён другим, у них бы вряд ли что-нибудь получилось. 

Чанёлю было двадцать четыре, а Бэкхёну не было еще и восемнадцати. Они были знакомы всего два года, и полтора из них Чанёль был жутко влюблен в этого взбалмошного мальчишку.

***

Они познакомились совершенно внезапно. 

В честь окончания университета родители Чанёля решили подарить ему небольшую квартирку, что по счастливой случайности находилась как раз недалеко от компании, в которой ему предстояло работать, не переставая приговаривать, что тем самым готовят Чанёля ко взрослой и самостоятельной жизни. В то, что таких серьезных подарков во взрослой и самостоятельной жизни не дождешься, они предпочитали не вникать.

Чанёль решил съехать в тот же день, как получил в руки красненький диплом. Парень как раз перетаскивал коробки из машины, когда столкнулся на лестнице с невысоким хрупким мальчишкой. Точнее, был этим самым мальчишкой сбит. 

Тот сбегал со ступенек с бешеной скоростью, накинув капюшон на голову и не видя перед собой абсолютно ничего, и врезался в него на полном ходу. От удара у Чанёля вышибло весь дух, а коробка, которую он до этого крепко держал двумя руками, выпала из ослабевших рук и упала, рассыпаясь содержимым по каменным ступеням. Содержимое коробки: конспекты, документы и прочая макулатура, ровным белым слоем покрыло лестницу вплоть до следующего лестничного пролета. 

Чанёль застыл, настолько пораженный произошедшим, что не мог вымолвить ни слова, и лишь крепко сжимал скрытое толстовкой запястье, которое успел поймать, чтобы парень, наделавший столько шума, не упал на твердые ступени. От силы удара капюшон чужой толстовки слетел с пушистых светлых волос, открывая взгляду Чанёля чужое личико с широко распахнутыми глазами на нем. Парень напротив стоял, округлив тонкие розовые губки в идеально-ровный кружочек, и так же, как и старший парень, не мог вымолвить ни слова, молча хлопая длиннющими ресницами.

Чанёль же не мог оторвать глаз от лица напротив. Парнишка был очень милым, а еще наверняка чрезмерно невинным. От него словно исходил свет: пушистые светлые волосы растрепались и подсвечивались сзади светом лампочки, что горела в подъезде, белоснежная кожа казалось матовой и невозможно гладкой, так, что хотелось почувствовать весь ее бархат под широкими ладонями, но ярче всего светились глаза: цвета теплой охры, с маленькими темными искорками по краю радужки, они приковывали к себе взгляд и словно держали в плену.

Чанёль смотрел в них и не мог прийти в себя. И почему-то у него складывалось ощущение, что мальчишка сейчас охвачен теми же чувствами. 

Незнакомец пришел в себя первым и начал безостановочно кланяться, рассыпаясь в многочисленных извинениях и даже не подумав вырвать свое запястье из чужой хватки. Чанёль постепенно отмер и выпустил чужую руку из своей. Туман, заволочивший сознание, начал постепенно рассеиваться. 

Чанёль присел на корточки с целью собрать рассыпавшиеся бумаги, и мальчишка с нескрываемым энтузиазмом кинулся на помощь, не переставая причитать и извиняться. Чанёль отстраненно слушал его болтовню, невольно отметив, что незнакомец, кажется, позабыл о проблемах, от которых так старательно бежал. 

На то, чтобы собрать все рассыпавшиеся бумаги, ушло не так много времени, но Чанёль успел узнать, что мальчишку зовут Бён Бэкхён, ему "уже совсем скоро 16", он очень любит литературу, но не дружит с английским, учится играть на фортепиано, в детстве занимался хапкидо, а сейчас состоит в музыкальном кружке. 

А еще он живет в квартире под номером "27", что по чистой случайности оказалась соседней дверью с квартирой самого Чанёля. 

Глаза мальчишки, когда Чанёль сообщил ему об этом, загорелись искренним восторгом, и он немедля предложил мужчине помочь разгрузить оставшиеся вещи. Чанёлю было неловко принимать помощь от ребенка, но тот оказался чересчур настойчивым.

Вещей у него оказалось немного, поэтому в две пары рук они управились буквально за полчаса, а по окончании работы Чанёль предложил Бэкхёну попить чаю с испеченным его мамой пирогом, как маленькая благодарность за оказанную им помощь. 

Бэкхён сначала не раздумывая согласился, а затем вдруг замялся и, скрыв смущенный взгляд за пушистой челкой, начал спрашивать, не отвлекает ли он Чанёля и не надоедает ли своим присутствием. Старший парень на это лишь рассмеялся и попросил ни о чем не переживать, заверив, что дел у него никаких нет, да и компания мальчишки была не сказать чтобы обременительной. 

За чаем Бэкхён болтал в два раза больше, расспрашивая Чанёля обо всем на свете и рассказывая всё, о чем только успевал вспоминать. 

Чаевничать они закончили ближе к вечеру, и Бэкхён, как бы сильно он не хотел остаться, вынужден был вернуться в собственную квартиру. Проходя через гостиную, Бэкхён умудрился выловить взглядом из груды еще неразобранных вещей чехол из-под гитары и с блестящими искорками в глазах начал упрашивать Чанёля обучить его хотя бы основным аккордам. С надутыми губками и умилительно сложенными перед лицом ладошками Бэкхён напоминал маленького блудного щенка, и у Чанёля просто не хватило воли ему отказать.

На следующий день Бэкхён снова сидел в его гостиной, внимательно наблюдая за движением его пальцев, с серьезным лицом делал пометки в маленьком блокноте с щеночком на обложке и переспрашивал, когда что-то казалось не очень понятным. Чанёль старался объяснять как можно доступнее, приводя примеры и собственноручно переставляя чужие тонкие пальцы на правильные позиции: щеки мальчишки вспыхивали малиновым каждый раз, когда чужие грубые пальцы касались его аккуратных тонких пальчиков. 

А потом они снова пили чай с пирогом и болтали обо всем на свете. Бэкхён очень много смеялся, и Чанёлю нравилась эта его детская непосредственность, звонкий смех и теплые глаза, что превращались при этом в две узкие щелочки. 

Через несколько дней после переезда, Бэкхён снова вызвался помочь Чанёлю разобрать вещи. Причем так легко и ненавязчиво, что Чанёль даже не успел понять, что согласился. Просто в следующее мгновенье они уже разбирали многочисленные коробки, на этот раз с книгами. 

Бэкхён с неподдельным восторгом возился в коробках, с благоговением доставая очередной томик и бережно оглаживая корешок книги кончиками пальцев. Они опять много болтали ни о чем, обсуждали авторов и их стили, искали недочеты в любимых произведениях и просто хорошо проводили время. Бэкхён нашел несколько произведений любимых авторов, Чанёль рассказывал про своих, цитируя некоторых и пересказывая любимые моменты. Им было легко вместе, и Чанёль на какое-то мгновенье даже забыл, что общается с ребенком.

А потом Бэкхён нашел несколько пособий по изучению английского языка и попросил Чанёля немного подтянуть его в этой области. Старший с радостью согласился, и до позднего вечера они разбирались в многочисленных временах английского глагола, обложившись со всех сторон учебниками и пособиями. Чанёль объяснял просто и понятно, Бэкхён схватывал на лету и к концу вечера с легкостью мог отличить одно от другого. 

И, даже когда квартира Чанёля пришла в относительный порядок после переезда, Бэкхён продолжал наведываться к нему в гости, каждый раз выдумывая для визита новый предлог. То мама попросила отнести новому соседу рисовых пирожков, то он забыл аккорд, который они между прочим разбирали только вчера вечером, то снова нуждался в помощи с английским, то по телевизору идет какой-то супер интересный фильм, который строго противопоказано смотреть одному. 

Чанёль делал вид, что не догадывается о чувствах этого наивного мальчишки, но тот порой был слишком очевиден. Краснел от малейших прикосновений, хотя не терял возможности лично коснуться Чанёля или придвинуться к нему поближе, когда они устраивались на диване, чтобы посмотреть очередной фильм, подолгу задерживал мечтательный взгляд на чужих губах и абсолютно точно не мог контролировать свой длинный язык.

Чанёль, раздумывая обо всей этой ситуации, испытывал двоякие чувства: с одной стороны мальчишка нравился ему, и то, что он тоже нравится Бэкхёну, очень тешило его самолюбие, но с другой стороны он был еще слишком мал, и при всем желании у них вряд ли получилось бы что-то серьезное. 

Бэкхён однако так не думал и всеми силами пытался заставить молодого мужчину увидеть в нем равного себе. 

Через несколько месяцев после их знакомства Бэкхён завалился к Чанёлю с большим шоколадным тортом и бутылкой шампанского, весело сообщив, что у него сегодня день рождения и справлять одному ему совсем не хочется. На вопрос, почему Бэкхён не справляет его с родителями или с друзьями, мальчишка вяло отмахнулся, объяснив, что родители в очередной командировке, а друзей, к которым он мог бы прийти так же, как к нему сейчас, у него нет. 

Чанёль не стал задавать лишних вопросов, но с того момента осознал, что Бэкхён крайне одинок.

Чанёль аккуратно разрезал большой аппетитный торт на восемь ровных кусочков и разлил шампанское по хрустальным бокалам, которые хранились специально для таких случаев. Бэкхён в одно мгновенье слопал свой кусок торта и потянулся к бокалу, в котором игриво шипели светлые пузырьки, сделал маленький пробный глоточек и слегка поморщился. Чанёль вдруг подумал, что Бэкхён наверняка раньше не пробовал ничего алкогольного, и умилился с попытки этого ребенка казаться старше. 

Бэкхён залпом осушил собственный бокал, стараясь сохранять невозмутимое лицо, но сморщенный нос выдавал его с головой. После второго опустошенного мальчишкой бокала Чанёль подумал, что этого ему будет вполне достаточно, и предложил перебраться в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Бэкхён с энтузиазмом закивал, и в скором времени они уже сидели на диванчике, включив первую попавшуюся комедию. 

Бэкхён устроился на мягком диване, подобрав под себя ноги и непозволительно близко прижавшись к чужому плечу, а Чанёль старался не обращать внимания на чужое поведение, свалив всё на действие алкоголя. 

Только вот игнорировать чужое горячее дыхание в опасной близости от своего уха было не очень то легко. А когда мальчишка потянулся и оставил неловкий влажный поцелуй под самым подбородком, у Чанёля и вовсе перехватило дыхание. Он сделал вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло, наивно посчитав, что у мальчишки просто не хватит смелости на что-то более серьезное. 

Однако Чанёль как и всегда до этого нехило ошибся на его счет. 

Бэкхён придвинулся еще чуть ближе и осторожно уложил свою маленькую ладошку на чужое бедро. Чанёлю было интересно, как далеко еще сможет зайти этот невинный на вид ребенок, поэтому он не делал никаких попыток его остановить. Бэкхён же, словно почувствовав, что Чанёль ожидает продолжения, подтянулся чуть выше и словно слепой котенок ткнулся маленьким носиком в его подбородок, повел им вверх по щеке и остановился только, когда его глаза оказались наравне с чужими, темными и прожигающими насквозь. 

Смелость Бэкхёна маленькими светлыми пузырьками стала покидать его сознание, и, пока она совсем не испарилась, Бэкхён решился и ткнулся своими губками в чужие, сочно-полные и так давно манящие. Поцелуй вышел влажным и еще более неловким, чем всё, что мальчишка вытворял до этого. 

Чанёль решил, что из-за одного невинного поцелуя ничего решительно не изменится, поэтому позволил себе немного вольности и смело накрыл чужие розовые губки. Бэкхён, почувствовав влажность чужого рта на своих губах, шумно выдохнул и расслабился всем телом, обмякая в руках старшего послушной куклой. Чанёль обхватил мальчишку за горячие бока и притиснул к собственному телу так близко, что между ними не осталось ни сантиметра пустого пространства.

Чанёль целовал аккуратно, но жарко и решительно, _по-взрослому_. Бэкхён отвечал неловко, но не менее решительно, а еще так жадно, словно никак не мог насытиться чужими поцелуями, закидывая руки на чужую крепкую шею и вплетая тонкие пальчики в темные волосы. 

Чанёль посасывал и покусывал чужие губы, пока они окончательно не распухли под его ласками. И, когда мальчишка стал непроизвольно ерзать в его руках, потираясь о него всем телом и выдыхая в два раза чаще и громче, Чанёль решил, что самое время остановиться. Он перехватил Бэкхёна за талию покрепче и решительно разъединил их словно приклеившиеся друг к другу тела. 

Бэкхён, не до конца понимающий намерений старшего парня, вцепился в его плечи сильнее и снова потянулся к нему всем телом, обескураживая Чанёля своей сумасшедшей открытостью и безграничным доверием. Старшему пришлось легонько встряхнуть мальчишку, чтобы поумерить его пыл, но Бэкхён выдыхал жаркий влажный воздух прямо в его губы и дрожал всем телом. Чанёль физически ощущал исходящий от него жар. 

– Бэкхён, – Чанёль не оставлял попыток привести мальчишку в чувство. 

– Да, – ответ осел жарким влажным выдохом на губах Чанёля. 

– Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? – спросил он, обхватывая чужое лицо широкими ладонями. 

– Да, – снова жарко выдохнул Бэкхён, потираясь нежной щекой о его ладонь. 

– И ты действительно этого хочешь? – уточнил напоследок Чанёль.

– Да, – ответом стал очередной жаркий выдох.

Чанёль посомневался всего минуту, а затем решил, что не насилует же он его, в самом деле, и снова припал к чужим распухшим губам. Мальчишка облегченно выдохнул и снова вплел свои пальчики в его волосы. 

Бэкхён целовался еще очень неумело и жутко влажно, но такой полноценной отдачи Чанёль еще ни от кого не получал. Младший крепко держал его за шею, ласкал его губы и язык, жарко и торопливо, и не переставал ерзать пахом по чужому бедру. Туда-сюда, вперед-назад, вверх-вниз. 

У самого Чанёля от таких простых махинаций всё тоже постепенно твердело, но нужно было в первую очередь подумать о мальчишке. О его первом взрослом опыте. 

_О его удовольствии_ , – шепнуло Чанёлю его подсознание. 

Пока Бэкхён самозабвенно посасывал его нижнюю губу, Чанёль прошелся широкими ладонями по его бокам и уместил их на чужих бедрах, слишком широких для парня, но от этого не менее соблазнительных. Бэкхён был так занят чужими губами, что не заметил, как пальцы Чанёля расправились с маленькой пуговкой на его джинсах, а затем и с заедающей молнией. Лишь широко раскрыл рот от неожиданности, когда чужая рука пробралась в его штаны и невесомо огладила выпирающий член. 

Чанёль несколько раз провел рукой по небольшому бугорку и скользнул за резинку трусов, обводя пальцами горячую головку. Бэкхён жарко выдохнул воздух ему в скулу и уперся головой в его плечо, скрывая пылающие щеки в изгибе чужой шеи. Чанёль собрал выделившуюся смазку большим пальцем и повел им вниз, к самому основанию, оставляя влажный след по всей длине чужого члена. Перехватил у основания, чуть сжимая пальцы, и повел вверх, разнося по чужому телу искорки удовольствия. 

Бэкхён тихо поскуливал Чанёлю в шею и в моменты особо острого удовольствия выдыхал его имя. Не прекращая своих неторопливых ласк, Чанёль свободной рукой перехватил мальчишку за подбородок и коснулся чужих сладких губ. Бэкхён задыхался от переполняющих его эмоций, но не отстранялся, послушно впуская чужой язык в собственный рот и продолжая сладко постанывать в его раскрытые губы. 

Чанёль продолжал неспешно ласкать чужой член, свободной рукой поглаживая нежную кожу на впалом животе. А, когда Бэкхён задышал еще чуть чаще и начал нетерпеливо подбрасывать вверх бедра, Чанёль решил немного ускориться. Бэкхён стонал громко и сладко, абсолютно не стесняясь того, что в его штанах шарилась чужая рука. Он забрался пальцами под растянутую горловину его футболки и с садистским удовольствием расцарапывал чужие лопатки. Чанёль не замедлялся ни на минуту, подводя мальчишку к пику удовольствия. 

Он провел рукой по чужому члену еще пару раз и потер покрасневшую головку внутренней стороной ладони. Бэкхён крупно задрожал и вжался в него всем телом, громко вскрикивая и орошая чужую ладонь крупными белесыми каплями. А затем обмяк всем телом, зарывшись лицом в чужое плечо и шумно дыша, переживая первый в своей жизни оргазм. 

Чанёль вытер испачканную руку о собственные джинсы и провел рукой по чужой худой спине, считая ребром ладони выступающие позвонки. 

– Порядок? – спросил он, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы мальчишки. 

Бэкхён промычал что-то, похожее на согласие, и попытался сползти с чужих колен. 

– Ну и куда собрался? – усмехнулся Чанёль. 

– Домой, – невнятно пробурчал он, не поднимая головы и скрывая пылающие щеки за упавшей челкой. 

– Сам дойдешь? – Чанёль снова не стал скрывать усмешки. 

Смущение не помешало Бэкхёну кинуть на Чанёля суровый взгляд и совершенно по-детски высунуть язык, заставляя старшего задуматься на секунду, а не пожалеет ли он о том, что только что натворил. 

А в следующее мгновение Бэкхён наклонился и оставил на его губах еще один чувственный поцелуй, подобных которому никто ему еще не дарил. 

– Спасибо, – едва слышно прошептал он, так и не отстраняясь от чужого лица и едва касаясь губами чужих губ. 

– За что? – так же тихо спросил Чанёль. 

– За подарок, – Бэкхён наконец отстранился, схватил свою толстовку, непонятно как оказавшуюся на другом конце дивана, и абсолютно трезвой походкой направился к выходу. 

Чанёль еще долго после его ухода размышлял о случившемся и, понадеявшись, что эти воспоминания выветрятся из головы мальчишки вместе с алкоголем, спокойно уснул.

Бэкхён пришел следующим утром, держа в руках несколько пластиковых коробочек из-под компьютерных игр и пакет попкорна, со спокойным лицом передал их в руки Чанёля, а затем приподнялся на носочках и поцеловал его. Всё еще смущенно, но так просто и решительно, словно имел на это полное право. 

Пока Чанёль приходил в себя, Бэкхён успел проскользнуть на кухню и достать глубокую миску. После чего выхватил у Чанёля пакет с попкорном и пересыпал его содержимое в посудину, удобно устроился среди мягких диванных подушек, уложив ее себе на колени, и нетерпеливо окликнул Чанёля. Тот, словно выйдя из ступора, прошел в гостиную и подключил приставку. 

Они рубились во всевозможные игры пару часов, пока не кончился запас попкорна и энергии Бэкхёна. Отключив всё, мальчишка свернул шнур от джойстика и отложил его в сторону, посидел молча несколько минут, словно собираясь с мыслями, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, придвинулся к Чанёлю, бесцеремонно перекидывая через него свою ногу и устраиваясь у него на бедрах. Чанёль поначалу опешил, но, почувствовав чужие влажные губы на своих, решил расслабиться и уложил свои ладони на чужую тонкую талию, прижимая худое мальчишеское тело еще ближе. 

Бэкхен целовался всё так же неумело и влажно, но горячо и жутко приятно. У Чанёля возбуждение завязывалось тугим жарким узлом внизу живота от ощущения чужих влажных губ, нетерпеливо ласкающих его собственные, и тонких пальчиков, нежно поглаживающих его шею и плечи.

Бэкхён снова дышал часто-часто, вжимался в него всем телом и стонал удивительно сладко. Чанёль несколько раз порывался остановить чересчур настырного мальчишку, но горячие губы делали ему так хорошо, что посторонние мысли просто не желали задерживаться в его затуманенном удовольствием сознании. А затем маленькая ладошка нырнула в его трусы, и все мысли, которые еще цеплялись за остатки сознания, смыло волной удовольствия. 

Бэкхён касался очень осторожно и нерешительно, словно неуверенный в том, что его прикосновения понравятся Чанёлю. Он водил своей нежной ладошкой по его члену и не переставал вылизывать кадык, легко прихватывая его губами.

Чанёль не помнил, чтобы кто-то когда-нибудь подводил его к грани удовольствия так быстро. Но стоило только Бэкхёну нежно потереть пальцем головку, как наслаждение затопило его сознание, выбрасывая из реальности на несколько долгих секунд. 

Когда Чанёль пришел в себя, Бэкхён все еще сидел на его коленях, неловко сведя ноги и опустив вниз горящие щеки. Чанёль подумал, что ему наверняка стыдно от своего поступка, а потом заметил на его штанах расплывающееся мокрое пятно и понял, что причина его смущения явно не в том, что он залез в его трусы. 

– Бэкхён, – тихо позвал Чанёль, касаясь хрупкого плеча.

Мальчишка вздрогнул и чуть слышно всхлипнул. 

– Прости, я не хотел кончать так скоро, – забормотал он, – но ты был такой красивый, что я просто не смог сдержаться. 

Чанёль устало вздохнул и понял, что, даже если прошлым вечером он не захотел пересекать черту, которую сам же для себя и провел, сегодня она оказалась безжалостно стерта чужой маленькой ладошкой.

– Всё в порядке, малыш, – мягко произнес Чанёль, ласково потрепав светлую макушку. Бэкхён от подобного обращения несколько опешил и, кажется, еще больше покраснел. 

– Со временем научишься, – Чанёль перевел на Бэкхёна хитрый взгляд и лукаво подмигнул, – сдерживаться. 

Младший залился краской до кончиков хорошеньких ушей, а потом вдруг в его взгляде загорелись искорки чего-то, доселе Чанёлю незнакомого. 

– Ты не прогонишь меня? – вцепившись в его руку, спросил он. 

– Зачем мне тебя прогонять? – удивленно поинтересовался Чанёль. 

– Потому что я еще ребенок? – скорее спросил, чем ответил Бэкхён, вопросительно приподнимая брови. 

– Ребенок, – согласно кивнул Чанёль, – но очень напористый и хорошенький, так что никуда ты не пойдешь. 

Лицо Бэкхёна расцвело счастливой улыбкой, и он бросился Чанёлю на шею, прижимаясь близко-близко. 

– Я буду послушным, обещаю, – прошептал он, прижимаясь мягкой щечкой к его скуле. 

***

Бэкхён послушным не был. 

Он был шумным, наглым и очень напористым. Он заваливался к Чанёлю в любое время дня и ночи, каким-то неведомым способом определяя, когда именно он был дома, а когда – нет. Притаскивал с собой много вкусных гадостей и дисков в ярких обложках, будь то очередные игрушки или же диски с фильмами. Без былого стеснения залезал на чужие колени и бесстыдно вылизывал чанёлев рот. 

А как-то раз даже вынудил Чанёля оставить его на ночь, с условием, что с утра он обязательно вернется в свою квартиру и как послушный мальчик отправится в школу. Чанёль в ту ночь чуть не пал жертвой изнасилования, потому что Бэкхён действительно был очень настойчивым. 

Он выпросил у Пака разрешения воспользоваться ванной комнатой, вылив на себя половину чужого геля, без разрешения пошарился по полкам в его шкафу, выуживая из его недр самую любимую футболку Чанёля: серую, наполовину выцветшую, но удивительно мягкую и приятную на ощупь. Вывалился из ванной в одной только этой футболке и в сопровождении белых клубочков пара и стойкого аромата чужого геля для душа, выбив из Чанёля весь воздух одним только видом своих стройных голых ног. Не сказав ни слова, забрался на кровать и устроился ближе к стенке, перетягивая на себя большую половину одеяла и занимая самый удобный уголок подушки, тот, лежа на котором, Паку всегда снились только радужные сны, закрыл глаза и, подложив ладошки под щеку, сладко засопел.

Чанёль, полностью уверенный, что мальчишка заснул, со спокойной душой отправился в душ. Спокойно помылся, спокойно оделся, спокойно почистил зубы и вернулся в кровать. Аккуратно устроился на подушке, стараясь не потревожить сладко спящего ребенка, и блаженно прикрыл глаза. 

И с трудом удержался от удивленного вскрика, когда почувствовал чужие тонкие пальцы, бесстыдно ползущие к резинке его трусов. 

Чанёль распахнул глаза и наткнулся на две ярко горящие в темноте звездочки его малолетнего соблазнителя. Бэкхён, ничуть не стесняясь, залез на него, мягко сжимая коленями бока, и накрыл его губы своими. Чанёль, постепенно отошедший от шока, потянулся руками под свою же футболку и удивленно выдохнул в поцелуй, не нащупав под ней белья. Недолго думая, он всё же пролез под футболку, мягко оглаживая подушечками пальцев гладкие бедра и сжимая ладонями бархатистую кожу чужих ягодичек. 

Бэкхён вдруг пискнул что-то и поспешил отстраниться, нерешительно заглядывая в его глаза. 

Чанёль снова поразился многогранности этого мальчишки: такой решительный в своих попытках, он вдруг трусливо поджимал хвост, когда дело дошло до серьезных действий.

Чанёль скинул с себя легкое тельце, накрыл по уши одеялом и невесомо чмокнул в лоб, крепко обнимая со спины. 

– Спокойной ночи, Бэкхён, – пожелал он, закрывая глаза. 

– Но, Чанёль...

– Продолжим, когда ты будешь готов, – пресекая любые попытки возражения, отрезал Чанёль. 

Бэкхён в его объятьях возмущенно попыхтел, но вскоре успокоился и сжался под его боком уютным клубком. 

А утром Чанёль узнал, что младший, оказывается, весьма неплохо печет оладушки. 

***

– О чем задумался? – спросил Бэкхён из настоящего, стремительного возвращая его в реальность. 

– Вспомнил, как ты стонал подо мной в первый раз, – усмехнулся Чанёль, бросая на него лукавый взгляд. 

Бэкхён поперхнулся кусочком ветчины, который до этого методично надкусывал по кругу, и покраснел до самых кончиков ушей. 

– Идиот, – наконец прокашлявшись, прохрипел он. – С чего вдруг?

– Да просто вспомнил, каким напористым ты всегда был, – мягко улыбнулся Чанёль. – И как едва ли не плакал, когда все-таки дал себя взять. 

– Когда ты стал таким прямолинейным? – пробубнил Бэкхён, пряча горевшие маковым щеки за фарфоровыми боками чашки.

– Когда понял, что ты никуда от меня не убежишь, – поделился он, поглаживая чужую алеющую щеку.

Бэкхён как и всегда приластился к его руке, едва ли не мурлыча от теплоты и нежности чужой ладони, и Чанёль порадовался, что хоть кто-то из них двоих в то время был наглым и напористым. 

***

– Так ты помнишь? – спросил Бэкхён, лежа на чанёлевых коленях и бесцельно листая страницы собственных конспектов. 

– Что? – спросил Чанёль, так же бесцельно щелкая пультом в поисках чего-нибудь интересного и еще не приевшегося. 

– Наш первый раз, – тихо бросил Бэкхён, зарываясь красными щеками в его живот. 

_Помнит ли он?_ Помнит ли, каким ласковым и нежным младший тогда был? Как доверчиво ластился и прижимался к нему каждой частичкой своего невинного тела? Как трогательно переплетал их пальцы, целуя его грубые костяшки? Как нерешительно и стыдливо позволял первым стонам срываться со своих искусанных губ? Как горячо целовал его губы, позволяя творить со своим розовым, никем до него нетронутым языком всё, что хочется? Как до мурашек красиво выгибался в его руках, хрустя позвонками и роняя крупные слезинки? Как шептал ему свои едва слышные "я люблю тебя", что бесследно растворялись в темноте спальни, оседая на коже Чанёля блестящей крошкой?

Конечно, он _помнит_. Эти воспоминания, казалось, выжжены на внутренней стороне его век, и, словно старая кинопленка, прокручиваются перед его глазами раз за разом, позволяя вспоминать, как хорошо им тогда было. 

– Я помню последовательность, в которой собирал каждую родинку на твоем теле губами, – откровенно шепнул Чанёль. – Я помню, какой на вкус была тогда твоя кожа, и каким узором твои волосы разметались в ту ночь по подушке. 

Бэкхён вылез из своего импровизированного укрытия и во все глаза уставился на Чанёля. Так, словно видел впервые. 

– Ты любишь меня, – пораженно шепнул он, усаживаясь напротив. 

– А ты сомневался? – усмехнулся Чанёль, притягивая его в свои объятья. 

– До последнего, – стыдливо признался Бэкхён, вцепившись пальцами в ткань его футболки. 

– Теперь можешь быть уверен, – просто сказал Чанёль, утыкаясь подбородком в его макушку.


End file.
